Korra vs Lloyd Garmadon
Screenshot (622).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Legend of Korra vs LEGO Ninjago! Two cocky, yet focused masters of all elements enter the ring! Does Korra have better mastery over the elements then the son of Lord Garmadon?! Interlude Wiz: Masters of elements. When you hear those words, the people who come to mind are usually Aang and Captain Planet. However, there are two cocky yet focused superhumans, capable of wielding Fire, Ice/Water, Electricity/Air, Earth, and even Energy. Boomstick: They also can restore the elemental powers to people that lost them! And they came in to replace the previous heroes and save the day in their place! Wiz: Korra, the new Avatar. Boomstick: And Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Lloyd Garmadon Wiz: And ancient prophecy foretold a ninja dressed in green would rise above the four other ninja, and defeat the darkness. This Green Ninja would posses the power of all four elements; Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice. Boomstick: Young Lloyd Garmadon is the son of Lord Garmadon, but isn't as bad as his father. He attended Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys, until he got out and started stealing candy! Wiz: The four ninja found him, and basically kicked him to the curb. But little did they know, this ninja would become the strongest ninja. Lloyd tricked a a former Hypnobrai Snake General, Slithraa, into worshiping him, but after that failed, he resorted back to his old tactics, eventually finding he ninja once again. Boomstick: After mysteriously being turning into a teenager—around 18 like the other four ninja—from weird magic, Lloyd found out he was the green ninja of legend! I mean, he kinda just shrugged off the fact that he was just turned into a late teenager from a little child! What the hell, Lloyd! Wiz: Since he is the best ninja, he was sure given the weapons like one. But when he was just a troublemaker ten year old, he still had good weapons, like the Spear of Forked-Tongues, which is a spear injected with venom, that poisons the person who is hit by it. Boomstick: And the Blinding Staff, which when shined, will blind the foe of they look at it. But when he became a badass Ninja, he got some pretty cool weapons too! Like the twin golden katana, which are the blades he uses most often! With them, he slices and dices opponents with his excellent Lightning Element speed, and using force of the Earth Element in every strike. He also has extra weapons, like a normal Silver Sword, and an ordinary Nin-Jô Staff. Wiz: And he has his Super Bolt, which is a sweet double sided axe, which emits each element in every strike. And Lloyd is very skilled with it. Boomstick: And like all the ninja, Lloyd knows Spinjitzu! This is where he spins around at blinding speeds, having a tornado of each element surround him. When he bumps into foes with it, they are damaged... a lot... Wiz: But this isn't it. The Green Ninja also has his godly form. When fighting a gigantic snake and his own father, Lloyd gathered all his power, released all his emotions, and transformed into pretty much a God of his universe. The Golden Ninja. With it, his stats go way up, and he can even fly. Boomstick: The Golden Ninja uses all the elements in one for every attack he uses, which can cause serious damage. But, he isn't exactly an invincible deity! He can be overwhelmed by stronger forces, turning him back into his base state! The Golden Ninja also has telekinesis too, and has the power to restore the elements to others! Wiz: After becoming the Green Ninja, Lloyd himself grew the attributes of each Element. He's quick as the electrifying Jay, strong as the earthly Cole, smart as icy Zane, and heroic as fiery Kai. He'll never give up in battle, no matter what happens. Boomstick: Damn. Wiz: In fact, having the other elements has even more upsides. Master Wu mentioned that the ninja of lightning can move as fast as a strike of lightning. Who are the ninja of lightning? Jay and Lloyd. At makes him extremely fast. '' '''Boomstick: Jay is extremely powerful! Not only does he have the strength of Cole, but he's defeated Pythor, Lord Garmadon, and the Great Devourer! No doubt about it, the Green Ninja is the greatest ninja in all of Ninjago! Now let's just see if Lloyd can hold up against the current Avatar, Korra!' Korra Wiz: Following Avatar Aang's death in 153 AG, a young girl named Korra was born from Tonraq and Senna. While she doesn't look like much at first, Korra was destined to become a legendary hero. Boomstick: At four, Korra went to the Order of the White Lotus and showed off her skills! Yeah, at FOUR. And her skills were excellent! Just at that young age, Korra could preform Waterbending, Earthbending, and Firebending! So after that, she was declared the Avatar! Wiz: Just one year later, Korra's own uncle found out that his niece was the Avatar, so he begged and pleaded for Tonraq to train her in the spiritual ways of Waterbending. However, this was simply a ruse to get Korra to train in the evil ways of the Red Lotus instead, so that she could open Spirit Portals to release Vaatu. Boomstick: But, young five year old Korra was rescued! So after that traumatizing event, Korra began training in the Avatar ways! And at seventeen, Earth, Air, and Firebending was mastered! Airbending was all that was left, so Korra was set to be trained that by Tenzin once he moved to the Southern Water Tribe! Wiz: However, when Tenzin's move was cancelled, Korra took matters into her own hands by travelling on a ship to the Republic City. After defeating the Triple Threat Triad, Korra got in trouble with Lin Beifong and her Metalbending Police Force. Luckily, all charges are out off when Tenzin comes in, and so he and the Avatar were going to begin their Airbending training… when Korra got mad. Boomstick: To cool down, Korra decided to join the Fire Ferrets pro-bending team, and she managed to befriend the members, Mako and Bolin! But I think it's time to talk about Korra's bending skills! Wiz: That's right. Korra is an Avatar, a person able to wield every single element. Korra quickly began to learn Waterbending, Earthbending, and Firebending, but Airbending was difficult. Being trained in Waterbending by the former greatest Waterbender on Earth, Korra can use this element with great skill. She can create twenty story high surfs, freeze that surf to contain things, use water whips, create walls of ice, block projectiles with water, and even propel herself on a water spout. Boomstick: With Waterbending, Korra can even heal things! Also taught by Katara, the greatest healer on Earth, Korra is very good at this! With just a bottle of water, Korra can heal injured arms and burned limbs with no trace of scars! Wiz: With Earthbending, Korra can even take control of other Earthbender's earth projectiles. She's skilled with this, using Earthbending by being quick on her feet, similar to that of a Firebender. She can lift large boulders, and launch people into the air. Taught by Suyin Beifong, Korra can also Metalbend. With it, Korra can now even manipulate metal, being able to rip it apart with ease. Boomstick: Then there's Firebending! Korra uses this element the most, becuase she prefers offensive and brutal fighting over anything else! With it, Korra can melt chains, light her hands aflame, fly for a short while with bursts of fire, create fire daggers, block projectiles, and even breathe fire from her mouth! Wiz: And finally comes Airbending. This bending is the worst for Korra, and she has the most difficultly with it, most likely due to it being the opposite of Korra's nature. However, Korra did eventually master the art. With it, she can create blasts of air with punch and kick movements that are strong enough to send people yards away, create an air ball to ride on, and glide. Boomstick: Then there's the strange one named Energybending... With it, Korra has the ability to restore the bending powers of others. But the best part about this is that she can use the power of the universe to create a gigantic astral projection of herself, which can shoot awesome spirit-powered lasers! And when I say spirit-powered, I mean powered by EVERY spirit out there. Wiz: Her physical abilities aren't lacking either. She can punch away ice projectiles, dodge powerful attacks from close range, avoid attacks from large things, knock people out with just a kick, brake free from a Bloodbending attack, jump large distances from the standing position, and swim across large bodies of water. Korra may just be the best Avatar that the world has ever seen. Fight! A certain Green Ninja was wandering around a little town outside of Master Wu's training grounds. His weapons were tucked away, and he was just looking around for something to do. Naturally, nothing interested the boy. So, teenage Lloyd Garmadon began to play with fire… literally. He lit his fingers aflame. His caught some attention from the people round him. "Wow, look! A Firebender!" Somebody shouted from the background. People began to talk. "A Firebender, huh...?" Lloyd grumbled. "Well then watch this!" Lloyd began using his Earth element skills, launching a boulder into the air. Then he conjured up a snowball. And finally, he raised his hands, creating a small storm cloud, and lightning engulfed his fist, just as planned. Everyone in the crowd gasped. "I-It's the Avatar!" That same person yelled. "No, Korra is the Avatar!" Somebody argued. "She probably died or gave up her post, because there's another Avatar right here!" Another person yelled. Soon everyone was surrounding the Green Ninja. Lloyd loved every bit of it. "Okay everyone, calm down! You think I'm the Avatar?" He asked. "Well if that's what you want to call me, then I'm the Avatar!" Everyone cheered. Everyone but one person standing in the crowd. She was wearing a cloak to conceal her identity. But seeing this, the woman named Korra whipped the cloak off and stepped in front of the crowd. "See! Korra's right there!" The second guy from the crowd shouted. "Everyone, leave. I have to talk to this Avatar." Korra growled. Everyone groaned, then began to walk off. "Hello...?" Lloyd said awkwardly. Immediately, Korra pushed Lloyd up against a wall and glared at him. "Imposter! You're no Avatar!" Korra yelled. "Okay, you caught me. What are you going to do, kill me?" Lloyd sighed. "Maybe so!" Korra said, hopping backwards and getting into her fighting position. "Okay, Korra, I'm Lloyd Garmadon. People know me as the Green Ninja of legend. And I'll take you down right now!" Lloyd took out his twin golden katana. Fight! (Cues LEGO Battles Ninjago Title Theme) Korra immediately ran forwards and threw a punch. It caught Lloyd in the shoulder, but he shrugged it off and continued, taking out his twin golden katana. "Okay, it's on!" Lloyd shouted, swinging frantically, but secretly being precise with every move. Korra ducked under one slice, sidestepped a jab, and continued that until Lloyd began to slow down. "Lost your fighting spirit already?!" Korra sneered, kicking one blade away and then using the other foot to knock Lloyd in the side of the head. The force was powerful, enough to knock over a simple man… but Lloyd was not simple man. "It seems you're not as powerful as people built you up to be!" Lloyd said, jabbing Korra in the chest with his fist, then delivered a more powerful punch to her face. Korra stumbled backwards. Blood streamed from her nose. Korra grew more and more angry. "Looks like you've lost your touch." Lloyd smirked. Korra wiped the blood off her nose, but didn't decide to look up at the Green Ninja. "You don't know a thing about "my touch", blondie." Korra growled. She looked strait up, opened her mouth and— FWOOSH! The Avatar blasted hit flames out of her mouth, engulfing the upper half of Lloyd's body. Lloyd struggled against the fire, until he moved his hands and bent the heat away from him. "Don't get too hotheaded on me!" Lloyd commented. In a flash, the Green Ninja whipped out his a Blinding Staff, and shone it while Korra's eyes were open. Immediately, the Avatar clenched her eyes closed, and put her hands overtop of them. Lloyd used this to his advantage using his telekinesis to retrieve his other katana. Korra, still blinded, was left open, and got slashed many times. That was until Korra regained her eyesight. Just as the female Avatar opened her eyes, she saw Lloyd holding up his Spear of Forked-Tongues. This couldn't be good. "No you don't!" Korra yelled, avoiding the stab, jumping up, and kicking young Garmadon in the shoulder. Lloyd stumbled, so Korra used it to her advantage, and stomped the ground. It was an Earthbending move! As soon as the Avatar's heel hit the ground, Lloyd was launched sky-high by a rock that formed behind the ninja. Lloyd quickly recovered from the blow, and as he fell, he came up with a plan. The Green Ninja was about to hit the ground, when suddenly, a pillar of ice formed under his feet, saving him. The ice, of course, was spawned by the ninja himself! Lloyd hopped off the Avatar, who was now completely over the fight with him, and buying some fruit. She thought the fight was over, eh? Lloyd shot towards Korra like a bullet, whacking her with his Nin-Jô staff, kid ing her side, then making her fly backwards with a bolt of electricity. Korra was blasted into a cabbage stand, unfortunately destroying the thing. "My cabbages!" The cabbage owner cried out. Korra stood from the rubble, dusted off her shoulder, then spit a cabbage leaf out of her mouth. "That Green Ninja over there will pay you later. If he's alive then..." Korra grumbled. The Avatar leaped towards Lloyd, shooting ice shards as she landed. Lloyd destroyed each share with a quick Spinjitzu spin, but after he spun, he looked back and— SMASH! A boulder hit him upside the face, making him hit the ground. Korra then made a punching motion, shooting a blast of air out of her hand, and launching Lloyd into the side of a house. Lloyd slid down the bricks. "I'm done playing around, girly. This ends now." Lloyd said in anger, standing up. Golden aura surrounded the Ninja, and he screamed. Eventually, the golden aura engulfed Lloyd completely, and when it faded, he was the legendary Golden Ninja. The Golden Ninja began to float up in the air. "W-What is this? Is this the Avatar State?!" Korra thought. But she didn't think for so long, as before she even realized it, Lloyd had shot a blast of the four elements at her, shooting her back through a wall, and destroying the road along the way. Korra stood back up, but it was way harder this time. Lloyd was just too powerful for her… or was he? Korra was in the verge of yelling in extreme anger. But she held back on that. Instead, she gathered all the spiritual power she could, and a gigantic astral projection of herself was created. Lloyd, now on the ground, looked up to her in fear. But his fear flushed out of him when he sensed that she wasn't as strong as he thought by one look. Astral Korra yelled, and a large glowing beam was shit out of her chest. Lloyd leaped out of the way, dodging it and therefore not getting damaged. However, that came with a price. The beam hit the ground, and dug decently deep into he ground, creating a large crater. The crater lit up, then blew up, destroying the entire town, and ending many lives. "Okay, Avatar. You're definitely paying for that one!" Lloyd screamed, flying up to Astral Korra and delivering a full force elemental punch to her forehead. Korra roared in agony. Lloyd was about to follow it up when suddenly, a large beam hit him out of the sky. Lloyd fell back to the ground, and only barely managed to stand. His suit was smoking. Garmadon needed to end this. So he rushed up towards Korra, gathered his energy and— "RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Lloyd yelled with all his might. A large Ray shot out of his hands, made from all the elemental power. Korra gathered her own energy and shot a ray. The two struggled against each other, until finally, Lloyd just… stopped. His beam disappeared. The Ninja just put way too much strain on his body. So Korra's ray engulfed him, and he was disintegrated. KO! Korra returned to her original state, and began to fly away using Firebending blasts. But she looked back at the destroyed city. Maybe she shouldn't have killed Lloyd for that. Especially if it killed others in the process... Too late to think about that now, I guess. Conclusion Wiz: That was so close that it was literally excruciating to determine the winner. At first Korra had it in the bag, but Lloyd's weaponry and ninja skills helped him keep up. However, Korra surpassed him due to better mastery over elements, more experience, greater physical strength, better agility, and better reaction time. Boomstick: Korra and Lloyd seem equal in Fire at first, however, Korra came out on top! Sure, Lloyd can shoot flames from his fists, and create fire tornadoes around himself, but Korra is able to do the same and more! She can fly with it, get it got enough to melt chains in a matter of moments, and breathe it even! I mean, even if Lloyd COULD breathe fire, he wears a mask over his mouth. Plus, Korra has Firebent since she was four years old, while Lloyd didn't even know about it until he was an early teenager! Wiz: With the Water/Ice element, Lloyd was not even close to becoming as good. First off, Lloyd wields ice, not water, while Korra is good with both. Lloyd also can only shoot ice projectiles, while Korra has been shown to dodge and punch away those in her show. Furthermore, Korra can heal herself with water, and use many techniques with it. Boomstick: Next came Earth! Lloyd came SO close to beating Korra in this, but once again, the Avatar was just one step ahead! Lloyd actually was never shown using earth for fighting, except for swirling it around and throwing rocks. Meanwhile, Korra can lift heavy boulders, move the ground with just her hand, and launch people into the air with it. Plus she has the awesome skill of metal bending, where she can rip apart metal like paper, and manipulate it for shields and other attacks! Wiz: Finally came Airbending. This is actually the only element that Lloyd was grater in. This is due to his strong connection with Spinjitzu, air, and lightning attacks, while Korra struggles with this. This also gave Lloyd the speed advantage he needed to make this fight a close one. Boomstick: But that doesn't matter, because Korra is still better in everything else! Korra fought since she was four, while Lloyd didn't know how to properly until his teen years! So she has the edge in experience! Korra also better in agility, so let's explain why! Wiz: Lloyd is quick, fast as a bolt of lightning. However, that does not give him reaction speed. Korra may not be able to RUN as fast, but she can dodge moves that were used right in front of her face. So if Lloyd came at her, she could dodge pretty much anything. Boomstick: She's also more agile! Korra can jump extremely far from standing in the stationary position, so who knows how far she could jump with a running start! Lloyd is a ninja, but Korra could just as easily keep up and surpass him! She can squeeze through tight spaces, and twist her body to move in various positions that an average Joe wouldn't be able to go in! Heh heh... Wiz: Don't get inappropriate just because she can bend, Boomstick... Boomstick: Fine! Wiz: Anyways, Korra was also better in physical strength. Lloyd can PUCH with the power of boulders, but so can Korra. She can also destroy solid ice with a punch, and knock out a grown man with just one kick. Not to mention she can carry more then one person at a time and still hop around town. Boomstick: But ultimately it comes down to whether or not the Golden Ninja could defeat Korra's Astral Projection of herself! And our answer is no! The Golden Ninja is not powerful enough to take out a giant girl on the astral plane with the power of all the spirits of the universe, it's that simple! Wiz: The Golden Ninja may shoot shiny beams and strike with all the elements at once, but Astral Projection Korra can shoot even more powerful beams, and Korra can use all the elements at once in her BASE FORM. So Astral Korra could most definitely overwhelm the legendary Golden Ninja. Boomstick: But we know some questions might spawn about whether or not Astral Korra can actually defeat the Golden Ninja or not, so let's answer them. Wiz: Yes, the Golden Ninja WAS stated to be omnipotent by some sources. And that's a common misconception we hear from the Ninjago fan base. The thing is, the Golden Ninja is NOT invincible. He has in fact almost lost on multiple occasions, such as when he fought the Great Devourer. The Golden Ninja was just on the verge of LOSING. And to add onto that, why would the creators of Ninjago create a whole new season after all the other four Ninja got the Golden form? That season would be pointless, because now the five main characters would be literally invincible. However, they're not. Boomstick: Even if Golden Lloyd WAS omnipotent, Astral Korra TECHNICALLY is too. Her power comes from the incredible spiritual energy of every single spirit that has ever been in the wide universe. Buuut, neither Korra or Lloyd are invincible, and can be defeated. Korra just comes out on top. Wiz: Then there's Lloyd's power of creation. This power has the user be able to create literally anything he/she ever wanted to make, whether it be a living object or an inanimate object. Lloyd HAS used this, however, this was with the Mega Weapon, and Lloyd can no longer use this power without the help of his teammates. Boomstick: Looks like Lloyd just got Burned! He may need Water to cool that off... Sorry if I Ground that in, but I really think Lloyd is gonna need to Air out one that one! Wiz: The winner is, Korra. Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015